فله attack on
by sararaccon
Summary: اجواء وبيئة القصة : 1- كلهم موجودين بالقرن ال 21 يعني عندهم جوالات وكل شي 2- هم ايضا اصدقاء بدون مفاضله وكل واحد فيه يدير قسم معين في مركز الشرطة 3- اللغة العامية هي المستعملة في القصة وستكون هناك عده لهجات على حسب الشخصية وما اراه مناسب لها


فله !attack on

مساء الخير

حبيت اغير الجو حق " هجوم العمالقة "

واكتب عنهم fanfaction

باخذ 13 من أشهر المتواجدين بالقصة

اللي هم

الاولاد :ايرين \ ارمين \ جان كريستن \ بيرتهولد \ راينر \ ليفاي \اروين\

البنات ميكاسا\هانجي\ ساشا\بيترا \كريستا\اني

الفصل الاول : بعد الاجازة السنوية وين الفطووووووووووور =_=

**الكل طبعا يجي ماله**

**خلق القروب المفضل ماخذ اجازه من نفسه فتيات وفتيان**

**الا ****" ايرين جيقر ****"اللي دائما عكس الخلق**

**ويقول عكس اللي يسوي بالضبط**

يدخل ايرين غرفة النقيب اروين ويلقى جان كريستن و راينر منسدحين على الكنب

ايرين : صباح الخير ^^ جميعا ( يطالع في وجيه اللي موجودين )

انا لله وانا اليه راجعون _وش فيكم ؟؟

جان كريستين : لا ياحبيبي ولا حاجه بس كدا طفشانين قلنا نمد بوزنا _ اشبك

انت مو عارف اننا خلاص حنرجع للدوام ؟

ايرين : ايه عارف بس مايحتاج كل هالحزن والغم والفلم الهندي الدوام فيكم فيكم

اروين ( يوقع اوراق ) : ههههههههههههه والله ياايرين مافيك اي حسنه الا انك تجي

الدوام متحمس بارك الله فيك ياولدي

راينر ( ياكل فطوره ): مستانس على سواد وجهه (( بهزم العمالقة وبهزم العمالقه ))

ماشفنا شي لحد الحين _

ايرين : انا لان مزاجي رايق مابرد عليك , خليك في سندويشتك بروح اشوف شغلي

اروين : يللا انطلق الى العمل ( يطالع جان كريستن وراينر ) وانتم 0_0 مين قالكم

غرفتي كافيتيريا ؟؟؟ قوومو اشوف تلحلحوا

جان كريستن : دوبنا جايين ياخي اشبك انتا ! حتى العمالقة ماصحيو لساا

راينر : كله من ذا التبن ايرين جا وخرب علينا ولا الرجال ساكت ومنطم

اروين : يلااااااااااااا _

في المكتب

ارمين ( متضايق علشان في احد اخذ نص فطوره ) : ياالهي من اختطف طعامي كم انا

تعيس =_= هل تعلمين ذلك يااني ؟

اني ( قاعده تشرب بيبسيى وماسكة الايباد ) : ...

ارمين : اجبيني يااني هل تعلمين ام لا؟

اني ( تطلع بنظره وده تصفقه كف ) : ...

ارمين : اجيبي يااني هل تعلمين ام لاانك لاتفقهين ( تقاطعه )

اني : لك شو هو هاد ؟ تفقه ماتفقه ! اخرس لعيت لي البي العمى (

ولي عهالنهار =_=

ارمين : مااذا عساي افعل ! ثم لما تصرخين علي هكذا؟؟

اني : مو انت قرقتني ... هل تعلمين وما بعرف شو =_= بلكن ساشا ولا راينر

اكلو اكلاتك بتعرف زانختن وسقاله دمن

ارمين : بالفعل كيف لم الحظ ذلك ! هل ستذهبين الى المدير اروين ؟!

اني : لا يوه ازا رحت راح اكل قتله عاللي عملتو

ارمين :و مالمصيبه اللي قمتي بها ؟!

اني : وقعت على كل ايام حضوري من شان غيب امتى مابدي ^^ ازا بيشوفني

بدو يسلخني كف

ارمين : =_=

وفي الممر

ايرين : اوووووووووه صبحهم بالخير ميكاسو

ميكاسا ( شايله طفايه حريق ) : يامرحبا بم

ايرين : وش ذي ؟؟ ليه شايلتها ! فيه حريق ولا شي

ميكاسا : اي حريق انتا التاني .. لا مافي حاجه بس قلت اركبها وافك المفتاح

علشان اوصل المكتب بسرعه لان الممر طويل وانا مافيا امشي كل المسافه هدي

ايرين : ههههههههههههههه تزلج امواج اجل والله انك تحفه ياميكاسا على فكره

جان كريسين يحبك يتكلم حجازي مثلك ^^

ميكاسا : مين هادا ؟

ايرين : جان كريستين ماتعرفينه اللي وجهه كنه حصان ! جان كريسيتن

ميكاسا ( تحك اذنها ) : مااعرفه مين هادا ماك تشيكن ؟

ايرين : اروح مكتبي احسن انتي الكلام معك ضايع =_=

ميكاسا : طيب اطلب لنا فول اخلص اوراقي وجايه مكتبك ^^

ايرين : وتسمع اللي تبغى تسمعه ههههههههههههههxD

على الاسوار فوق مراقبة

هانجي ( تكلم التلفون ) : انطري انطري , كاني اقولج , نفنوف العرس مالها

ويييييييييع قططيعه , لا انا شفته بالمحل بس كان غالي ولا كنت بتشريه

مو لايج عليها , قطيعه شفتي تسريحتها كنها زهيوي _

بيترا ( تكلم المراقبة ) : حول حول الرقيب ليفاي دقايق وبيجي جهزو

المركبات والدبابات والبنادق والديتول والبونكس اهم شي لو ماتجهزون شي

بس المنظفات الله يخليكم مو ناقصين مناحه من الصبح

هانجي ( تكمل تكلم ): انزين عاد خل تعطيني فجة يشوفوني , ترقص كنها طراد خربان الونش ماله

شنو ! انا ماعرف ارقص , شنو عرفج انتي بالله _ يللا يللا قلبي وييييييييييييييهج

( تسكر التلفون )

بيترا ( تقرى الخطه ) :خلصتي ؟؟ هههههههههه شفيك فاقله اخلاقك

هانجي :عيل تقول اني ماعرف ارقص _ بالله عليج

بيترا : هههههههههه ماعندها سالفه صراحه انتي مافي شي ماتعرفينه جنية

هانجي :تطنزين حضرتك ( ( يجيهم ليفاي

ليفاي : يامنتا كريم يارب =_= وانتو قاعدين هنا بتعلموا ايه ؟؟ بتتفسحو

قومو غورو من وشي يللا

هانجي : انزين لاتقعد تصارخ _ ويا الويه ( قامت)

ليفاي : الفطار بتاعي فين يابت يابيترا

بيترا : جايه بالطريق سندويشتك يغسلونها بكلوركس ويجيبونها لك كابتن

ليفاي ( يمسك منظار ) : ايه النكد من على بكره الصبح دي والعمالقه دول

راحو فين ماشفتش حد منهم لحد دلوقتي ليه ؟

بيترا : ياخذون شور وجاييين دقيقه

ليفاي : احسن برضه ( تطلع هانجي بالمنظر)

هانجي: بووووووووووووووووووووووووووووو (_)

ليفاي ( خاف وصفقها كف ) : انتي اتجننتي ولاايه ياست انتي ! _

هانجي : مصيبه شفيك اتغشمر معاك ههههههههههههههه xD

ليفاي : دانا قلبي وقع في رجليا _ , مش عايز اشوفك روحي بيتكو

بيترا : لااله الا الله ههههههههههههههههههههه ^^

**وفي الطريق الى العمل**

**بيرتهولد يقود السيا**رة

بيرت هولد (يغني ) : زماااااااااااااان البي استحلى من زمان ^^ ..( يتلفت على جنب)

كريستا وين رحتي 0_0 ! كريستا

كريستا : نزل رقبتك التويله هذي شويه ^^

بيرت هولد :اووووه هذا انتي ماانتبهت عليكي .. والله مبسوط انك سرتي تروحي وتجي معاي للدوام

كريستا : والله من قراده حظي باباتي اخذ السيارة عقاب علشان فهتت فيها - التفحيط -

بيرتهولد : ههههههههههههههههه من متى السنافر يفحطون (يشوف قطوه بنص الشاع ويضرب فرامل )

حوووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووه كراااخ

بيرتهولد ( يطل من الشباك ) : الحمدلله ماضربت القطوه كل شي الا الحيوانات لا

كريستا ( رجولها على الكرسي وراسها على داخل مكان الدواسات ) : والانسانات عادي يموتون =_=

( تعدل نفسها ) : اححححححححححححححححح عورتني حرام عليك :(

بيرتهولد : والله اسف خلاص مابعيدها

تتصل ساشا

ساشا : heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy guys شخبارك

بيترهولد ( يحاول يضبط نفسه بعد الصدمه ويفتح السبيكر علشان

كريستا تسمع) : اخخخخخخخخخخ بخير ؟؟ نعم

ساشا : جايين الدوام ولالا ^^

كريستا : لالالا قولها اهنا رايحين الملاهي _

بيرتهولد: ياامي سائلتنا سوال زي وجهك شالمطلوب ها ؟

ساشا : اذا تقدرون جيبو فطور لو سمحتو

بيرتهولد : فيه فطور بالمركز ليه نجيب 0_0

ساشا : لا اليوم مافي فطور ^^

كريستا : مافي فتور و لا انتي اكلتيه _ ؟

ساشا : سوا اكلته و لا مااكلته الزبده ان لايوجد طعام

بيرتهولد: سوال كل هالمؤونه اللي تاكلينها وين تروحين 0_0 ماراح اجيب لك شي

ساشا : بيكفكم اجل باكلكم ^^ sea ya tall boy (تسكر السماعه)

كريستا: بيرتهولد رجئني البيت =_= اخاف هالشريرة تاكلني

بيرتهولد: وش فيك تتكلمين اندوسيني _ رجئني هههههههههه =_= لازم نروح

علشان نحضر اجتماع الافتتاحية للدوام

يتبع


End file.
